Every Breath You Take
by BettyBoopFan123
Summary: Jennifer Duda is a new WWE diva, she's the youngest diva ever, fearless and naive. Set during the Jeff Hardy/CM Punk feud of summer '09, the feud gets a little more heated up now that she arrives.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! My name is Helen and I've decided to write a Hardy/CM Punk fanfiction! Gahh I'm so excited XD. The Hardys and CM Punk are three of my favorite wrestlers. First off, let me say I am a fairly new wrestling fan. I've been watching wrestling since September of last year so sadly I wasn't able to see the epic feud between Jeff Hardy and CM Punk but I have seen videos! So those videos have inspired me to write this story. Those people that did watch wrestling then I'd really like you to help me with the timeline, wrestlers that were on Smackdown at that time, etc. I'm going to need a lot of help with this story so any suggestions are much appreciated! And I love criticism because I want to make my story the best that I can. I have written fanfiction before but I've never finished them. I plan on finishing this one! I will try to update every week, however, I still have school and that takes up a lot of my time. So I think that's all I have to say so enjoy!_

* * *

**Every Breath You Take Chapter 1**

I shivered as I sat in the corner of the lonely game room. It was summer but I was freezing. I sat there half-naked, crawled up in a ball, wishing that I was dead. Why didn't he kill me? Why did he have to make me go through that and just leave me? I didn't think he was that kind of person but apparently he was. "Anyone here?" someone said. I didn't answer. Darkness then consumed me, the custodians must've turned off the lights. It doesn't matter I'll just stay here until an angel swoops down and takes me somewhere safe...

* * *

"Isn't this hotel fucking amazing, Jennifer?" Jeff Hardy exclaimed as we went up the elevator with Matt Hardy.

It was June 17, 2009, a Wednesday. Two nights ago was my graduation from high school and it was great. It was great because I could finally get out of school and go on to live my dream! I've lived in Cameron, North Carolina since I was born and my parents lived there since the days they were born. I did a family ancestry tree one day to find out exactly where my ancestors came from and when. I found out they came to America in the year 1901 as Polish immigrants. Turns out they moved to Cameron, North Carolina to start an inn which has been called, since then, the Duda Inn. Yes, laugh it up we have a funny last name I know. My parents still own that inn and they hoped I would take care of it when they died since I was the first-born, but I had bigger dreams for myself. Mom and Dad have been friends with the famous Hardy family for as long as they've lived in Cameron, North Carolina. I remember when I was just three years old Matt and Jeff Hardy would be out every weekend going on wrestling shows. Even then, I thought it was cool. That's when I started becoming an avid watcher of the then WWF. Of course, Mom and Dad didn't approve of that but they saw how much I loved it so they let me watch it. Sooner or later, Jeff and Matt Hardy became big superstars and slowly I began to see less and less of them. Whenever I did see them, they would show me some wrestling moves. One day Matt came home with a red-headed girl who's name was Lita. I was scared of her at first because I had never seen such a muscular, tall, tough-looking woman before but we soon became fast friends. Lita began training me because I confided in her that I wanted to become a WWE diva. I told her to not tell my parents because they expected me to take up the family business and I knew how upset they would be. She never did. Three years passed and Lita told me I was just as good as any diva on the roster. But one day when I went to the Hardys to talk to Jeff I instead saw Matt and Lita arguing. I got scared so I ran back home and I never saw Lita again. Matt never told me what was up so I learned through the TV. I couldn't believe that Lita could cheat on Matt. They seemed to love each other and it looked as if Matt was going to propose anytime soon. I never talked to Lita ever again but for some reason I didn't harbor any negative feelings towards her. I always think about her when I'm wrestling and how she helped me start out my dream.

In early 2009 I got signed a contract to be a WWE diva on the Smackdown roster. I was so excited especially since I'd get to be with my idols, the Hardys. I met with Vince McMahon and he said he would take me as soon as I graduated from high school. He wanted to bring the Hardy Boyz back together and make me their new Lita but I refused. I said there would be 'no chance in hell' that I would do that and diss Lita in such a way. Surprisingly, he laughed and said he'll come up with another storyline for me. So here I am starting out my WWE career with my two best friends close at my side.

"Yeah it's freaking amazing Jeff!" I exclaimed replacing fucking with freaking since I didn't like to curse.

"Jen, you're going to love it in the WWE. You get to travel, meet new people, eat great food, stay at awesome hotels..."Matt said.

"But most importantly wrestle." I said cutting him off and we laughed.

"Yeah but there's a lot more fun stuff to do than that." Matt said with a smirk.

"Hey and if you have any problems with the divas or the wrestlers you come to us and we'll take care of it, alright?" Jeff said babying me once again.

"Yes daddy dearest, I will." I said.

"I'm just looking out for your well-being Jennifer. Things can get pretty ugly backstage and I'd rather you stay out of the drama." Jeff said.

"When did I ever get into drama Jeff? In high school I kept to myself and would always stay home. And if I wasn't home I'd be training with you guys or at a gym." I said recalling on my high school days which seemed to be decades ago.

The elevator doors opened, we had reached our floor, floor five. The hotel consisted of only five floors so we were at the very top. I looked at the hallway and realized how much I hated hotels. I watched 'The Shining' when I was very young, about 5 or 6, and since then every hotel hallway looked like 'The Shining' to me. I know, I know, you're probably saying how could she be scared of hotels? Her parents own one! Correction, my parents own an inn. Our inn is more like a bed and breakfast, it is much more homey and only consists of a few rooms. Who comes to Cameron, North Carolina besides a few passersby anyway? I tried to not display my fear but my emotions are very easy to read. Also, being so used to home, or should I say the inn, I began to get home-sick.

"Jen, are you okay? Do you need to sit down? You look sick but scared at the same time?" Matt said with concern.

I laughed. "I can't keep my emotions to myself. The hallway is freaking me out because it reminds me of 'The Shining' and I'm starting to get home-sick. Where's my room? Maybe if I lie down I'll feel better." I said.

"It's room 503, two doors to the left. We're in the room right next to you, 501. I know Layla won't be in until late tonight." Matt said, "We'll be in our room for the rest of the night so if you need anything just knock alright? Here's your key, babe."

"Thanks Matt. See you guys later." I said grabbing the key and walking over to my hotel room.

I opened up the room and flopped on the bed, falling asleep.

* * *

_So what did you think? Remember reviews=love and it's the only way I'm continuing this story! So if you like it review!_

_P.S.: I forgot to say I don't want to make Jennifer a Mary-Sue so if you feel like she is and have any suggestions please tell me because I can't stand Mary-Sues. Also, if anyone has any ideas on what her ring name, theme song and ring outfits should like leave it in your review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So yeah not much happens in this chapter besides Jennifer meeting CM Punk and Layla. I just wanted to get the introductions to Layla and Punk out of the way and then start to build her character and her relationships with others in the upcoming chapters. This week's been pretty hectic for me so it's a miracle I even got to type this story. Of course I did get to watch my wrestling and I wanted to ask you guys if you watched TNA on Thursday or the TNA PPV on Sunday. So did you? Holy crap Jeff is a heel now! I can't believe it! Jeff Hardy as a heel=EPIC. And sexy! But he did call himself the antichrist which just turned me off...I'm sorry Jeff but you aren't that bad so calm down lol. And did you guys watch Raw on Monday? I'm so excited for Punk to be on Raw! I can finally watch him more often since I'm usually busy Friday nights. So before I start to ramble about how awesome CM Punk, Jeff Hardy and wrestling in general is I'd like to thank my three reviewers: RainbowShelby, lissa rain, and Golden-Black Dragon! You guys are the reason I continued this story! Golden-Black Dragon thank you for that song. It sounds good and I might use it as her theme song. Suggestions are still open for the song, ring outfits and name! And give me criticism! Remember I love that! Anyway onto the story now. _:)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy, CM Punk(as much as I'd love to own those two), Matt Hardy, Layla, Hershey's or Rice Krispies XD So don't sue me I'm just writing this story for pure fun!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Every Breath You Take Chapter 2**

When I awoke, I looked over at the clock which was sitting on the lamp table next to my bed. It was 10:16 PM. We came here around 5 so I was sleeping for a couple of hours. I got up, stretched, and sighed. I walked over to the mirror on the wall and looked at myself. A disheveled girl looked back at me. My thick, curly, brown hair was all askew and something smelled of rotten cheese. Time to take a shower! I walked back over to where I left my bags on the floor and pulled out a black spaghetti top, dark grey sweatpants, underwear and deodorant. Then I walked over to the bathroom which was to the right of the front door. As I was about to walk into the bathroom, the front door swung open and there stood Layla.

"Hi! You must be Jennifer! I'm Layla it's nice to meet you!" Layla said hugging me. She made a nasty face as we pulled away from each other.

I laughed. "Let's talk after I take a shower."

"Good idea!" she said and then giggled.

I walked into the white and shiny bathroom. It was very unsettling, reminding me of hospitals and insane asylums. There was a sink across from the door with a mirror right above it. A toilet next to the sink and the shower to the left of the toilet. I pulled open the shower curtain to an even shinier bathtub. I got in the shower and started to bathe.

* * *

I walked out of the bathtub feeling fresh and clean I began to dry myself. I slipped into my pajamas and put my hair in a towel as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Now can we talk?" Layla said lying on her bed with a magazine in her hands.

"Of course." I said sitting down on my bed while putting on some deodorant.

She smiled. "Awesome! I'm so excited to have a roommate, I usually never do! Last time I had a roommate was a couple months ago and I was with the Bella twins. They're awesome but they're like this." Layla said tying two fingers together, "So I felt left out."

"Don't worry you won't feel left out with me." I said putting my deodorant back in my bag.

"Hey you want to go down the hall and get some snacks with me?" she asked getting up.

"Let me comb my hair first." I said getting a comb out of my bag.

"Okay cool." she said and continued to read her magazine.

I combed my hair parting it on my left and then Layla and I headed out the door. We went down the long hallway that contained so many rooms. I asked her if this floor was reserved for the wrestlers and she said yes, along with a couple rooms on the floor above us. We got to the snack machines and Layla got herself a Hershey's bar stating that it was her favorite chocolate. She asked me if I wanted anything and I said sure.

"My treat!" she exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"A Rice Krispie treat" I said while my stomach growled.

She got me the treat and we started heading back to our room. I stopped and looked at the Hardy's door. I told her I'd be back in no less than ten minutes. She nodded and went back to our room.

I knocked on the white door and waited. I heard Jeff say who is it and I replied with Jennifer. He opened the door and gave me a big hug.

"Jenny! I haven't seen you in _five _hours! I missed you!" he exclaimed laughing.

"Jeff, oh my God! We can never be apart for that long! I could barely sleep because all I could think about is how you weren't there right next to me! It was horrible! I had nightmares!" I joked.

"Settle down guys, you're being loud and my head hurts." Matt said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and Jeff fought back a laugh. I noticed there was another person in the room who looked very familiar. He had shoulder-length black hair, green eyes and a devious smirk. He was wearing one of those popular hoodies that has a picture of a ribcage, along with blue jeans. It was CM Punk.

"Hi." I said finding it hard to look into his green eyes.

He smiled his devious smile and replied with a hello.

"Oh, Punk, this is Jennifer. Jennifer this is Punk." Matt said sitting down.

"Nice to meet you." he said giving out his hand to shake and I did.

"Nice to meet you too. Aren't you and Jeff supposed to hate each other?" I asked bluntly.

Jeff laughed. "Yeah only for show! Punk's been my close friend for the longest time! Not all the people you're going to feud with you'll hate, Jennifer."

"I know it's just that you two put on a really good show! You genuinely seem like you hate each other."

Punk chuckled. "Well what can I say we're both good actors. So, Jennifer, I heard you can play well with the big boys."

I was a little taken aback, wondering what he meant. Then I realized and flirtatiously said, "Yeah I'll wrestle with you anytime if you're willing. Anything you can do I can do better."

"Ohhhh DAMN she just treated yo ass!" Jeff said and it got awkwardly quiet. "Sorry, I'm practicing my ghetto..."

We all erupted with laughter. Jeff laughing with embarrassment. "Well on that note, I'm going to go back to Layla. Matt I hope you feel better." I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Jen. Good night." he said smiling.

"Night Matt. Night Jeff and Punk." I said heading to the door.

Before I reached the door I looked back. I saw Punk looking at me with hungry eyes.

* * *

_Yeah I've got the song "Hungry Eyes" stuck in my head so I had to add that to the end! So what did you think? Review it if you read it! Reviews=love_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in the longest time and I know I said I was definitely finishing this story but unfortunately I can't find a way to continue. I heard some stuff about Jeff Hardy that literally broke my heart. I'm unable to enjoy wrestling the way I used to, knowing that. So this is good-bye. This story had such great potential but I can't bring myself to write about him when I found out all of this. I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.


End file.
